


Singularity

by wasureukiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Deities, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fluff, For oneshot 1:, For oneshot 2:, M/M, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureukiyo/pseuds/wasureukiyo
Summary: Definition of singularity1: something that is singular.2: a point or region of infinite mass density at which space and time are infinitely distorted by gravitational forces and which is held to be the final state of matter falling into a black hole.Because their love is infinite and unique.A oneshot booklet for OiHina week on twt
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Believe in me like nobody else has

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH I've been waiting for this week for so long. I am however not going to be able to participate every day because it's finals week for me and I'm a procrastinator and didn't prepare the prompts beforehand (I might make 4 or 5 days). Nevertheless, I do plan on pouring my soul into the one-shots I'll write. So please look forward to them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Fantasy --> Dragon riders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself only 2k words per oneshot, but I have no self control. So please enjoy this piece of fantasy OiHina I offer. o(≧▽≦)o

To say Shouyou isn’t excited about this day would be an understatement, and a big one at that.

Ever since he was a child, when his father would tell him bed-time stories about the magnificence of dragons, of his past days as a rider, or when he would venture out into the woods and catch a glimpse of them soaring in the sky, he would dream about this day, yearn for it with a strong determination that he too, would be like his father someday. It only intensified after his father passed away, caught in a sickness that swept across the kingdom. And now here he was, finally eighteen and ready to begin his training as a dragon rider.

Shouyou stood in line among the fellow aspiring teens, only fifteen out of the hundreds of applicants they had this year. He knew it was hard to be chosen to begin training, aware of how it was a position of responsibility meant only for those who were strong-willed and selfless enough to trade their lives in order to fight as soldiers for their kingdom. But his determination had always been strong, ever since he was a child. Shouyou remembers his mother’s reluctance to his decision to become a dragon rider, and she had tried to talk him out of it. Nevertheless, Shouyou had made up his mind long time ago, which thankfully led him to where he’s standing now.

The process is more or less simple. It is a three-year basic training, followed by a specialization in either aerial combat, navigation, or rescue. During the first year, newcomers would be taken under the tutoring of the third years, one assigned for each. Shouyou wonders if he would land with Sawamura Daichi, the strong and rational senpai, or maybe Sugawara Koushi, who’s got a bubbly yet oddly intimidating personality, or maybe Iwaizumi Hajime, the dependable one. So when Iwasaki Haya, the commander, calls out his name and tells him who he’ll be stuck with for the rest of the year, Shouyou finds out he isn’t all too thrilled.

He doesn’t particularly have anything against Oikawa Tooru, on the contrary, the older is at the top of his class. However, Shouyou tends to avoid people like Oikawa, who attract more people to themselves than a moth to a flame. His talent is undeniable but as far as his personality goes, well he could sometimes be a little too self-centered.

“Nice to meet you Oikawa-san, I’m Hi-,”

“Ehh, no ‘Oikawa-senpai’?” Oikawa asks, looking at Shouyou with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips. Shouyou freezes up, partly because Oikawa is right, but at the same time he feels like Oikawa isn’t someone he wants to call ‘senpai’ just yet. The older watches the internal struggle Shouyou has going on and bursts out laughing, startling the other, “I’m just teasing you. So, what’s your name Shrimpy?”

“I’m Hinata Shouyou,” Shouyou answers, slightly frowning. If this is how it’s going to be for the rest of the year, then he isn’t looking too forward to it, “and if you could please refrain from calling me Shrimpy.”

“Hmm we’ll see about that,” Oikawa tells him with a knowing smile, to which Shouyou huffs and rolls his eyes. He’s well aware that he’s small for his age, and specially for being a dragon rider apprentice. Nevertheless, that has never stopped him in anything he does, and it probably never will. Shouyou knows that he’s driven by the strong desire to prove anyone who doubts him wrong. And if Oikawa had to be one of those persons then so be it. By the end of the year, Shouyou will surely have gained his respect.

“Well, now that all of you have an upperclassman to guide you, you may leave,” the commander announces, dismissing the group.

Oikawa begins walking, not turning around to see whether Shouyou is following him or not. The younger catches up quickly though and tries to level his walk with Oikawa’s longer strides. He doesn’t know where their headed and he isn’t sure if the other is going to tell him. So for now, he remains quiet, looking at his surroundings. He had only been to this place once, when he was barely five years old and his father had taken him on an ‘adventure’.

In order to properly raise the dragons, the training quarters were located at the middle of the mountains, north of the kingdom’s castle. The area was harsh, cold, and mostly stark due to the low temperatures and terrain there. Nonetheless, to Shouyou it was undeniably beautiful. The place was high and the air was thin, but at the same time it felt cleaner. Too focused in his surroundings, Shouyou didn’t realize the moment Oikawa had stopped walking and crashed against his back.

“Watch where you’re going there, Shrimpy,” Oikawa tells him, chuckling slightly. Shouyou is about to complain at the use of the nickname when he realizes where they are. He feels all breath leave him, replaced by raw amazement. In front of him, passing the doors was one of the dragon stables, big enough to house at least a dozen of them. He turns to look at Oikawa.

“What are we doing here? The choosing ceremony is in six months,” Shouyou asks. It’s how it goes, before choosing a dragon and having one choose you, an apprentice must be well educated in the basic areas. Oikawa offers Shouyou a small smile.

“I know,” he says, walking into the place with Shouyou following right behind. They walk up to some guards and Oikawa begins talking to them, pointing at Shouyou in order to emphasize something. One of the guards nods and allows him to enter. Oikawa signals Shouyou to follow him and the younger scrambles to his feet to get there. they pass through the security area and into the dragon dens, “we’re here so you can meet my dragon.”

“Your dragon?” Shouyou questions, to which Oikawa nods enthusiastically, almost like a child.

“Yeah well, I believe that there are some things you learn better through experience rather than me sitting you down and explaining them,” he reasons, stopping right in front of a den where a blue dragon is napping. Oikawa cups his hands over his mouth before shouting, “oi Sora, wake up!”

The dragon stirs for a little before its eyes snap open. They immediately land on Oikawa and it begins stretching out before standing. The dragon approaches the entrance of its den where Oikawa stands with his hand outstretched. The dragon, Sora, pushes its snout against Oikawa’s palm almost affectionately, letting out a small puff of air through its nostrils. Shouyou watches from the side, both amazed and thrilled at the prospect of seeing a dragon so close up.

“Shrimpy, come here,” Oikawa calls out, stretching out one of his hands for Shouyou to take. The younger approaches his side with careful steps, not wanting to startle Sora in any way. Oikawa takes Shouyou’s hand, outstretching his palm and slowly directing it towards the dragon’s snout. It makes Shouyou jerk back slightly to which Sora huffs. Oikawa chuckles slightly before gripping Shouyou’s hand tighter, “he won’t hurt you. See Shrimpy, it’s all about trust. You trust Sora that he won’t hurt you, and he will trust that you won’t do the same.” Oikawa explains.

Shouyou nods and lets Oikawa guide his hand to Sora’s snout. When his palm comes in contact with the scaly surface both Shouyou and Sora relax immediately. Shouyou stands there, eyes blown wide with excitement. Sora’s skin is slightly raspy in all, yet each scale is smooth and shiny. He can feel the dragon’s nostrils flaring with each breath and it’s amazing. It’s all he’s ever dreamed of and more.

“See? You’re a natural,” Oikawa praises, sounding genuine. Shouyou shakes his head, still in disbelief. He doesn’t think he’s a natural but he can surely become good enough to be considered one, “now that my dragon trusts you, we can begin with small actions and then we’ll proceed with flying attempts.”

“What about the theory?” Shouyou askes, turning to look at Oikawa confusedly. The older waves his hand dismissively and laughs.

“We’ll cover that too, but it isn’t as important,” Oikawa reassures, making Shouyou relax a little. Oikawa smiles at him, and the younger notices it’s not anything like he often sees when Oikawa is in front of crowds or fans being praised. It’s a twinge more genuine and promising, like he _sees_ potential in Shouyou, “I’m going to shape you into the best dragon rider of your year.”

Shouyou smiles as bright as he can at the older, because perhaps, Oikawa isn’t all he seems. He’s probably more, and despite the teasing nickname he has granted upon Shouyou, the younger might’ve change his mind. He might now look forward to learning things from Oikawa for the rest of the year.

\---

Three months later, after several lessons (not all with Oikawa of course) Shouyou has his first flying lesson with Sora. Oikawa and Ukai (one of the professional tutors) are there, ready to guide the younger through it.

“Remember Shou-chan,” Oikawa begins, fussing over the straps and belts of both the saddle and Shouyou’s gear. That was a new development too. Somewhere during the past three months that Shouyou has been under Oikawa’s tutoring, the older had shed the ‘Shrimpy’ nickname and upgraded it to ‘Shou-chan’, which Shouyou didn’t mind at all. He likes to believe that Oikawa and him were on terms of friendship, with both being more comfortable around the other. Shouyou had learned that Oikawa Tooru, the real one, was funny and nerdy, obsessed with the stars and constellations. He was kind-hearted but would rather die than to demonstrate it in public, and most of all he was a subject of constant teasing among his group of friends. “It’s all about-,”

“Trust,” Shouyou finishes, offering the older a reassuring smile. It is almost funny how it’s Oikawa the one getting nervous about Shouyou’s first flight rather than Shouyou himself, “don’t worry senpai, I’ll be fine.”

“I know,” Oikawa affirms. He grabs Shouyou’s wrist and gives it a light squeeze before moving to the front to face Sora, “now remember Sora, take it easy with Shou-chan okay?”

It makes Shouyou laugh, as he gently pats the dragon, “we got this don’t we Sora?”

Oikawa steps back and watches Sora unfurl its winds. It’s not that big of a deal, they’re just gonna lift slightly off the ground and practice maintaining balance. Sora begins flapping its wings, and little by little they begin to rise. Shouyou feels the chill of the air produced seep into his bones, but it isn’t uncomfortable. On the contrary he feels a little bit more free.

They stay like that for a few minutes, before Sora flies down. Oikawa is immediately at their side, looking up at Shouyou expectantly.

“So, how did it go?” he asks, smiling lightly at Shouyou. The younger grins widely, all teeth and brightness.

“It was amazing!” Shouyou exclaims, he places his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder before sincerely telling him, “thank you, Oikawa.”

Oikawa breathes in sharply; a hand comes up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. It’s a sight Shouyou has never seen, and he can’t help but admit it’s endearing to see Oikawa this humble.

“Yeah well, you gotta give yourself some credit Shou-chan,” Oikawa tells him after clearing his throat, “you _are_ a natural.”

“You flatter me too much,” Shouyou tells him, smiling lightly. Oikawa bites his lip and shakes his head in disagreement.

“You are,” Oikawa reassures him firmly. He places his hand over Shouyou’s and gives it a light squeeze. The younger would like to differ to what Oikawa is saying, but he can see the sincerity in the other’s eyes. Every day, the more time they pass together does Shouyou realize how truly amazing Oikawa is. Oikawa lets go and steps back “I’ll let you continue.”

He gets through the rest of training smoothly, managing to make some loops around a track on Sora’s back without any incidents. Oikawa is a constant pillar of support through all of it, constantly making sure that Shouyou is alright and giving him tips to make his process smoother. Shouyou absorbs all the information, whether it comes from Oikawa or the coach, he memorizes every specific movement or posture, little by little readying himself for the day the dragon he rides is his own. It never ceases to amaze Shouyou how calm and compliant Oikawa is about allowing Shouyou to use his dragon for training. Sora is amazing, he isn’t as big as other dragons he has seen around, but that aids him in being faster and swifter in the air. It makes Shouyou yearn for the choosing ceremony, where he’ll finally get to be with his own.

“Great work today Shouyou!” Oikawa tells him at the end of the day as both get Sora back to the stables. Oikawa seems to be in a good mood today with his shoulders and posture relaxed as he hums a song softly. Shouyou is quiet by his side, too immersed in the remaining adrenaline of the day. It had been pretty successful, with only minor inconveniences along the way. He definitely looks forward to the next flight, even if it’s a few weeks away.

“Thank you Oikawa,” Shouyou replies. They reach Sora’s den and Shouyou steps back to give them both a moment. The younger has always admired the connection that could be made between a rider and their dragon. It’s what makes the choosing ceremony so special. Making a connection means binding your soul to your dragon, trusting them and having them trust you in return. It used to terrify Shouyou when he was small, but now it only thrills him.

“Okay, that’s done,” Oikawa declares, interrupting his train of thought. Oikawa slings a hand around Shouyou’s neck and begins walking, dragging him along. Shouyou laughs and pries the other’s arm off him, falling into step by Oikawa’s side.

“Oikawa, I know I’ve said this a lot but seriously thank you,” Shouyou speaks up after a few minutes of silence. Oikawa turns to look at him with a curious expression. Shouyou clears his throat, “you have given me a lot of opportunities and guided me through all of this, without conditions or favors in return. So I thank you sincerely, because you have helped me get this far.”

Oikawa halts in his steps and looks at Shouyou, speechless. A laugh bubbles from Shouyou’s lips, feeling somewhat accomplished after leaving the older like that. Oikawa shakes his head, and smiles.

“Shouyou I-,”

“Oi, Oikawa!” Someone calls out, interrupting them. Both boys turn to look at the owner of the voice and find Iwaizumi and the rest of Oikawa’s friends waving them over, “are you gonna come or what?”

“Yeah in a second!” Oikawa shouts back. He turns to look at Shouyou and bite his lips, “uhh- I just wanted to tell you that you don’t need to thank me so much, you have a lot of potential Shou-chan, you just have to see it yourself.”

With that Oikawa dashes off to his friends, leaving Shouyou with a warm feeling in his chest.

\---

On the actual day of his choosing ceremony, Shouyou realizes that he’s terrified. He spent the last three months training with Oikawa’s dragon, but there is only so much he can do with a dragon he doesn’t share a bond with.

What makes the choosing ceremony so special, is that through it, a dragon rider is able to create a natural bond with one of the dragons. It has been a tradition throughout time in their kingdom, and it’s the only way one can become an official dragon rider. Shouyou knows he’s prepared, but at the same time he’s terribly worried. He has heard stories about trainees who were unable to create a bond with a dragon, thus ending their training. Shouyou doesn’t want that to happen to him, to have his dream shredded to pieces like that.

Its half an hour until the ceremony begins. Shouyou finds himself standing among other trainees of his year and their tutors. He’s looking down at his hands, clutching them together so that they stop shaking. He knows he shouldn’t be worried, that he needs to have more confidence in himself. At the same time though, he can’t shake off the possible ‘what if’s’ that his brain come up with.

A pair of hands come in contact with Shouyou’s, holding them together tightly. Shouyou looks up in surprise to find Oikawa watching him with a concerned expression. Oikawa brings Shouyou’s hands closer to him, tugging the younger closer to himself.

“What is it Shou-chan?” Oikawa asks, small puffs of breath coming out due to the dropping temperatures. Oikawa’s voice is gentle, speaking low despite the sound surrounding them, “are you okay?”

Shouyou slowly shakes his head. He won’t lie to Oikawa, not after everything the older has done for him.

“I’m scared,” Shouyou admits. He bites his lip shamefully. It’s hard to admit it, but he also knows that Oikawa would be the last person to judge him for it, “I can’t stop thinking about what would happen if no dragon chooses me and I just-,”

“Hey, hey, Shou-chan,” Oikawa’s hands leave Shouyou’s in order to hold his face. His hands are firm against Shouyou’s cheeks, with the gloved surface providing extra warmth. Oikawa brings Shouyou’s face up to look at him. His eyes are determined, fierce even, but there is also underlying warmth in them. One of his thumbs brush softly along Shouyou’s cheekbone. The gesture is so small, but incredibly comforting. The younger finds himself mellowing under Oikawa, “you’re gonna do great. I believe in you.”

With that Oikawa pulls Shouyou into a hug, one of his hands coming up to gently play with the other’s hair. Shouyou brings his hands up to clutch the back of Oikawa’s coat as he buries his head on the crook of Oikawa’s neck. They stay like that for a while, Oikawa allowing Shouyou to calm down by smoothing down his hair. Shouyou appreciates it greatly, along with every detail of what Oikawa has ever done. His heart is full and warm, soft for any small action the older boy does.

“When I had my choosing ceremony, I was just as terrified as you,” Oikawa tells him, resting his other hand on Shouyou’s back. The younger tightens his grip on Oikawa’s coat, “my tutor was a prick and barely taught me anything. Nevertheless, I had people supporting me, my friends.”

Oikawa gently pushes Shouyou away to face him, he smiles at the younger, sincere and encouraging.

“You have me here, supporting you all the way,” Oikawa declares, full of so much determination it takes Shouyou’s breath away, “I _know_ you’re going to be amazing.”

Shouyou feels his eyes well up with tears, so he just buries himself against Oikawa once again, muttering a string of ‘thank you’s’ against the other’s neck.

\--

It goes amazingly. Shouyou manages to bond with his own dragon. She’s a beautiful grey color, her size almost the same as Sora’s. Shouyou learns through their bond that her name is Kumori, which fits her perfectly, and that she’s a feisty little thing. Shouyou is as happy as he can be, because now he’s truly fulfilling his dream.

Two days later, Shouyou is being dragged away from his friends by Oikawa. The older doesn’t speak or offer an explanation and just takes Shouyou to the stables. Once there, he tells the younger to get on his dragon because they’re going out on a flight. Shouyou is perplexed at the other’s action, yet reluctantly complies.

That’s how he finds himself soaring in the night sky on Kumori’s back. He feels the chilly air nip at his skin with how fast they’re going. From his peripheral view, he can easily spot Oikawa and Sora at their side. It’s a race of some sorts. At first, it had started with a calm flight along the kingdom. Oikawa had somehow managed to convince the commander to let them go out with their dragons. Halfway through the ride though, Oikawa had declared a race and rushed ahead, and of course Shouyou didn’t want to be left behind. Now, the bet on the table is treating the winner with dinner once this was over.

Shouyou nudges at his connection with Kumori, asking her if there is any possibility of them going faster. The dragon huffs, but complies because she’s just as competitive as him. Despite their bond being fresh, Shouyou feels as if they’ve been a team for years. It’s a complimentary relationship where whatever one lacks, the other makes up. Even so, Oikawa has been flying with Sora for years now and soon enough they surpass them. They’re both nearing the mountain they had established as the end line. Kumori picks up her speed, going head to head once again with Sora. Shouyou turns to look at Oikawa, despite the darkness surrounding them with only the moon as their light source, Shouyou can easily see the fierce determination set on his eyes.

Shouyou turns back to Kumori, more fired up about winning the race. It isn’t about winning against the best rider; it’s about winning against Oikawa. His tutor, his friend, and maybe something more. Shouyou isn’t dense or oblivious, he knows that through the past months his relationship with Oikawa has been skimming along the edges of something further than friendship. He’s both scared and thrilled about it, and about where it could take them.

On the last moment, when they’re nearing the end line with Oikawa on the lead, both Shouyou and Kumori push a little harder. They manage to surpass Sora right at the end, sealing their first victory of many to come. Shouyou laughs delighted as Kumori spirals down, fists thrown in the air. He can listen to Oikawa’s laugh too, following them close behind. Sora flies around them as they both make their way down.

From the distance, Shouyou can make out a very lit up part of town. A sight like that it’s unusual, so perhaps a festival is being held. Oikawa comes up to his side, also looking at the town ahead of them.

“Right! Today’s the star festival,” Oikawa says and Shouyou doesn’t have to look at him to know the older is enthusiastic with it. It’s no surprise when Oikawa is such an avid lover of the night sky, “should we go?”

Shouyou wants to, but at the same time he knows they need special permission to do so, especially under their current circumstances. He shakes his head and turns to look at Oikawa.

“We can’t,” he reasons, trying not to let the disappointment filter through his voice. Oikawa scoffs incredulous, “besides we’re on our dragons.”

“No one will notice if we’re a few hours late,” Oikawa taunts, smirking playfully at Shouyou. The younger bites his lip, he’s tempted to go for it. After all, he doesn’t know when a similar opportunity might rise in the future. And if he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t want to miss this opportunity to spend more time with Oikawa. “ _and_ there are dragon stables in that town.”

Shouyou doesn’t get to ask how Oikawa knows because the older sets off immediately. It takes a few seconds before Shouyou snaps out of his thoughts to follow Oikawa. It’s a fast journey on their dragons, and soon both of them are leaving Sora and Kumori safely on one of the dragon stables.

The festival itself is gorgeous. The whole town is decorated with stars and other celestial bodies. There are many food stands around, along with several vendors scattered around. Both adults and kids parade around dressed in traditional clothes, adding to the magical atmosphere of the place. Shouyou is amazed by it, his hometown Is too small to hold festivals such as this one and it had been a long time since he last went to one. He and Oikawa walks along the stalls, eyeing the variety of food and souvenirs offered. They stop in front of a yakitori stall and Shouyou turns to look at Oikawa expectantly.

“What?” The older asks, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

“I won the race, so you owe me dinner,” Shouyou explains, shrugging. He moves to Oikawa’s side to wrap an arm around his bicep, enjoying the way Oikawa seems to tense up once Shouyou presses himself against him. “And let me remind you that you dragged me away before I had my dinner.”

Oikawa mumbles something under his breath but complies begrudgingly, buying a plate for each. Shouyou only smiles at him and stands up the tip of his toes to brush his lips on Oikawa’s cheek. It’s enough to make the other splutter and stutter as he turns pink. They spend the rest of the time looking around and enjoying the different attractions. Finally, they stop to rest at the bridge, both leaning against the railing as they look out to the river.

“Oikawa, how did you know about this festival?” Shouyou asks after some time has passed. The other looks up and smiles wistfully.

“This is my hometown,” he admits, much to Shouyou’s surprise.

“Then, why aren’t you visiting you parents?” Shouyou asks again. He can’t help but feel a little bit like it might be his fault. Oikawa shakes his head though.

“I don’t have,” Oikawa tells him, looking back at the river. Shouyou is about to apologize when Oikawa interrupts him, “don’t apologize, you didn’t know. Besides I grew up with Iwaizumi’s family so in a way they’re my family too.”

Shouyou nods and remains silent, unsure of what to say. He knows Oikawa hates pity or any attempt at comfort so he doesn’t even try.

“Why did you become a dragon rider?” Shouyou had already told Oikawa his own reason, but he had never heard Oikawa’s.

“It was a dream I had as a child,” Oikawa explains, not providing any further detail.

They stay silent for another few minutes. Shouyou feels his heart heavy, and when he looks at Oikawa, he feels like somehow he’s in the right place and time.

“Oikawa-.”

“Tooru,” the older interrupts once again. He turns to smile at Shouyou, and it’s so sweet and tender it feels like honey, “you can call me Tooru.”

“Tooru,” Shouyou tests, liking the way it feels. He takes a step closer, pressing himself against Oikawa. He gently cups the other’s face and smiles, “I might’ve said this countless of times, but you gave me an opportunity and believed in me like no one else has. I hope you know, that to me, you’re an amazing person. You’re kind, determined, and driven, and you care so much about those around you. You are a wonder too.”

Somewhere in the middle of his dialogue, his eyes drift from Oikawa’s eyes to his lips. Shouyou looks back up and finds the older doing the same. Little by little they drift closer, until their breaths are mingling and their lips brushing.

“Can I?” Oikawa asks softly, hands coming up to cup Shouyou’s face. The younger can’t find it in himself to speak, so he just nods, and Oikawa leans in.

Their lips come together softly, starting like a feather’s touch. Oikawa tilts his head to find a better angle and deepens the kiss. It’s dizzying in a way Shouyou has never experienced before. Oikawa’s tongue comes to playfully slide along Shouyou’s bottom lip, coaxing it open. The younger’s hands slide down and past Oikawa’s shoulders to round his neck, pressing him closer. Shouyou nibbles and sucks on the other’s bottom lip, drawing a soft groan out of Oikawa. Their lips part so they can catch air to come together one, two, and three time more. Their surrounding fade and time seems to slow, frozen in an infinite space and time.

And this thing with Oikawa might be a mystery, something unknown but exciting. And Shouyou finds out, he doesn’t mind exploring it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and shares are very much appreciated. (─‿‿─)♡
> 
> Come rave with me abt OiHina on [twitter](https://twitter.com/squeakyotter)! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> See you on the next one!


	2. The sun grounds me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Mythology: Deities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all THANK YOU for all the kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me (*^‿^*)  
> Second of all, yes, I know this is late, but I had some problems with twitter and long story short my account is temporarily locked ( ￣＾￣)
> 
> Anyway, THIS chapter is actually a sneak peak of an oihina fanfic I plan to write in the future so I hope you like it! (P.s. the first part isn't iwaoi, they have a brotherly type of relationship.)
> 
> Key words!  
> ・生命の子 (Seimei no Ko) - Child of Life  
> ・死亡の子 (Shibou no Ko) - Child of Death  
> ・銀河の子 (Ginga no Ko) - Child of Galaxie  
> ・惑星の子 (Wakusei no Ko) - Child of Planets  
> ・星の子 (Hoshi no Ko) - Child of Stars  
> ・太陽の子 (Taiyou no Ko) - Child of the Sun  
> ・地球の子 (Chikyuu no Ko) - Child of Earth  
> ・門の子 (Mon no Ko) - Child of the Gate

_From the emptiness of the universe, in the Celestial Valley, two souls were born, opposites who complimented each other. One, was a child of life, a Seimei no Ko, granted with the power to create more of his own. The other, was a child of death, the Shibou no Ko, granted with the power to destroy anything those of his own created. They were known as the Primordial Deities. The Seimei no Ko was gifted the name of Sugawara Koushi, while the Shibou no Ko was gifted Sawamura Daichi. Both were deemed as supreme rulers of the universe._

_To begin filling up the void of space, Sugawara created three more of his own. These came to be known as the Celestial Deities. The first child was granted the ability to create galaxies, the Ginga no Ko. The second child, was granted the ability to create planets, that would fill said galaxies, the Wakusei no Ko. The third child was granted the ability to create stars, the Hoshi no Ko. These children were gifted Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime, and Oikawa Tooru respectively._

_From then on, with the help of the Celestial Deities, Sugawara was able to little by little, give the universe shape. Sawamura fixed the mistakes any of them made. Soon, more deities were created, known as Astronomical Deities. Each would fall under the supervision of one Celestial Deity. That way, the universe would maintain balance, for years to come._

_\---_

“Remind me again why are we here?” Tooru asks, looking to his side at his companion. The other just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, mostly indifferent about Tooru’s attitude.

“Perhaps because it’s our responsibility?” Iwaizumi replies matter-of-factly, not even sparing Tooru a single glance, “and we´re not ‘here’ yet.”

“But Iwa-chan I don’t want to,” Tooru whines, flopping back on the chariot’s seat, while pouting. It only makes Iwaizumi snort and nudge Tooru with his shoulder.

“You’re a Celestial Deity, yet you behave like a capricious child,” the other jabs mercilessly. Tooru makes a strangled sound and punches Iwaizumi in the shoulder.

“I wouldn’t have a problem if it were a regular checkup to stars,” Tooru tells him, propping his arm on the edge of the chariot and resting his head there, profusely not looking at Iwaizumi, “this is a Solar Deity we’re talking about, they are all pricks.”

“Well they surely do take after their creator right?” Iwaizumi remarks snickering, much to Tooru’s dismay.

“Watch your words Iwa-chan, Sugawara-sama created them, not me,” Tooru warns the other, turning to look at him with a victorious grin, yet Iwaizumi is unfazed.

“I know,” Iwaizumi states looking out at the stretch of universe surrounding them, “but he created them after you so I don’t think it makes much of a difference.”

“Honestly fuck you, all Planetary Deities adore you,” Tooru replies, huffing out in mild irritation. Iwaizumi laughs beside him and swings his arm around Tooru’s shoulder to bring him into a headlock, momentarily dispelling his aureole crown. Tooru pushes the other away from him and fixes his hair, “all Solar Deities think they are so great because they have a system in charge.”

“Not _all_ Planetary Deities adore me,” Iwaizumi retorts, snorting. He has his arms crossed and he’s leaning back against the chariot’s seat, “remember how Dwarf Planet Deities behave? Those are asshole too.”

“True, they are,” Tooru agrees, flopping back beside his friend, “but still, they don’t compare to Solar Deities.”

“Come on Tooru, give them a chance,” Iwaizumi requests, sounding slightly annoyed. It’s something that has been going on for centuries, literally. But Oikawa has a justifiable reason regarding his dislike for Solar Deities. Most of them have to do with past experiences, and the overall lack of respect that they have towards him. “Besides, I’ve heard really good things about this system,” Iwaizumi adds.

“That’s what you said two systems ago,” Tooru reminds him, grimacing at the memory. It had been unpleasant, and although the outcome had given Tooru satisfaction it also fueled his feelings of dislike towards those deities, “the fact that he was disrespectful even to Sugawara-sama is something.”

“Yeah, but at least he was demoted,” Iwaizumi comments to which Tooru scoffs, “although he should’ve deserved a bigger punishment.”

“You see, they’re assholes,” Tooru accuses. He takes a deep breath and sighs, feeling his chest constrict a little, “well, at least that make them harder to like, which in some is good isn’t it? there’s no risk of me fucking things up.”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi calls out softly. He knows what Tooru is talking about, it may have been centuries but he knows that the pain the other feels takes more to fade. Iwaizumi places his hand on Tooru’s shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze, “it’s not your fault and it will never be, okay?”

Tooru wants to differ, to argue that it _is_ his fault, that he had known back then but didn’t stop. He only nods and looks down. They leave the conversation at that, without Iwaizumi provoking the other any further to prevent an argument between the two of them.

It’s a monthly thing, part of their duty as Celestial Deities. Oikawa is in charge of creating and maintaining stars, meanwhile Iwaizumi would create and maintain masses of land or gas that would make up planets. But once a month, they would head off to check up on galaxies. And inside those galaxies they would often find solar systems. Generally, systems are made up of a sun, also known as a Solar Deity. This sun is in charge of keeping balance on the system, made up of Planetary Deities of all sort.

At first, Tooru didn’t have anything against Solar Deities. He used to think that it was amazing that Sugawara had created them and trusted Tooru to guide them. However, as the years passed he quickly found out that to them, their status as leaders of systems merited bad treatment against the other deities. Soon, they became cockier and more self-centered, which often lead to arguments against Tooru himself. Perhaps Iwaizumi is right and they _are_ modeled after Tooru, but the biggest difference between them is that Tooru knows his place on the universe.

“You know, I heard from Sugawara-sama that one of the planets in this system holds human life form,” Iwaizumi says. Tooru knows by the light tone of voice that the other is trying to alleviate the tension left from the last conversation. It’s something Tooru will always thank him for, “maybe we could pay a visit after we finish our duties.”

“That sounds nice,” Tooru agrees, giving the other a small smile. Iwaizumi’s shoulders relax and he smiles back too.

A few minutes pass before the chariot halts in front of a gate, signaling their arrival at the galaxy. Guarding the gate is another Deity, part of the Astronomical group. These Mon no Ko (or Child of the Gates) tend to guard and regulate the entrance to galaxies. They are under Ushijima’s supervision so Iwaizumi and Tooru usually rely on him to get access to every galaxy.

“What galaxy is this again?” Tooru whispers to Iwaizumi as they step off from the chariot. He stares at the gate; he can’t see past it but from Iwaizumi’s excitement a few days ago he can guess that it’s a nice galaxy.

“It’s called the Milky Way, Tooru,” Iwaizumi reminds him, rolling his eyes. They begin walking to where the guard is standing, “you should at least know as much.”

“Milky Way? What kind of name is that?” Tooru asks while scrunching up his nose, incredulous.

“I don’t know, Ushijima names them not me,” Iwaizumi tells him while pinching the bridge of his nose, “besides we’ve been here before, we _are_ the ones who provide stars and planets to each galaxy.”

“Uhh, I don-.”

“Welcome, Iwaizumi-sama and Oikawa-sama,” the guard interrupts, bowing, “I was told by Ushijima-sama about your visit, if you could please follow me.”

“Lead the way,” Iwaizumi indicates, throwing a warning glance at Tooru to behave. The other rolls his eyes and lifts his hands in the air. The guard nods and turns around, leading them down the path that would take them to the galaxy’s temple. Tooru won’t deny that the galaxy is beautiful, he can already see the hundreds of stars he’ll be checking up on later, after he finishes his assessment of the system’s solar deity.

“You told me before this galaxy had only one system right?” Tooru whispers to Iwaizumi. The other nods, “it’s impressive considering how big the galaxy itself is.”

“Well the system has eight planets,” Iwaizumi explains, throwing a small glance to the guard before turning back to Tooru, “most of the systems we visit have only three or four.”

“Fair point,” Tooru agrees. Generally, whenever they visit galaxies they’d encounter three or more systems, meaning Tooru has to deal with three pricks of Solar Deities, much to his dismay. This is nice though, if it’s only one it’ll be easier to handle.

Tooru’s main duty is to create stars, which means most of this do not have deities representing them, and remain as inanimate elements. Same happens with Iwaizumi and planets. Every so often though, Sugawara would choose a star and arrange a set of planets orbiting it, creating a system. He would then proceed to create a deity to each, called Solar and Planetary Deities. This is why Tooru and Iwaizumi have to run assessment on these deities and determine whether they’re apt for such responsibilities. Tooru hates to admit it but, most Solar Deities do have the qualification to run a system, despite their attitude, which makes running assessments even more of a pain that it already is.

The guard come to a stop in front of the temple. He knocks twice, and the door opens up, revealing a wide hallway. The temple itself was beautiful, numerous pillars supported the structure itself, with two fountains at each side of the hallway. At the end of it, a double staircase gave path to two other hallways.

“I’ll take you to the council room,” the guard informs them before he begins walking. Tooru looks around, at the several vines and plants tangled in the pillars and surrounding them. Out of all the galaxy temples he has gone to, no other has left him feeling like this. It’s like he’s entered a comfort zone, a safe space. Solar deities are usually in charge of temples, so seeing one creating a space such as this is a rare sight. It gives Tooru a twinge of hope that perhaps this assessment won’t go as bad as previous ones.

They go through the right staircase into another hallway. The vines continue to cover their surrounding the area. He looks at Iwaizumi, who seems to be as equally amazed as him. They stop three doors down, where Oikawa guesses the council room is. The guard knocks on the door and steps aside, as the door opens he announces their arrival.

“Announcing the arrival of the Wakusei no Ko and Hoshi no Ko, Celestial deities of the Celestial Valley,” the guard says both Iwaizumi and Oikawa step inside. There are nine persons in the room bowing in their direction. At the center of the group stands who Tooru guesses is the Solar deity of the system. He stands straight and for a second Tooru feels all breath knocked out of his lungs. He’s beautiful. Slightly shorter than the average deity. His skin glows a soft orange, complimenting his hair. He gives them both a soft, welcoming smile.

“Welcome, it’s pleasure and an honor to have you here in the Milky Way,” he declares, extending his arms to show the surroundings, “I am Hinata Shouyou, Taiyou no Ko, and head of this temple.”

Beside him Iwaizumi nods and begins walking toward where the others are standing. It takes Tooru a second to follow through and regain his composure.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, Hinata-kun,” Iwaizumi says. Tooru is thankful that its Iwaizumi who decided to lead the conversation. His own lack of composure mildly upsets him. Tooru has to remind himself that this is a Solar deity and all of them are pricks. But Hinata doesn’t look like one. He’s not sporting a condescending smirk, or being extra. He looks genuinely excited and happy to have them there. “As you know, it’s mandatory to run assessments on both the state of the galaxy and the deities in it.” Hinata nods, so Iwaizumi continues, “I’ll run assessment with all the Planetary deities and Tooru here will run assessment with you.”

At that Hinata turns to look at Tooru and bows lightly, a soft smile gracing his lips. Part of Tooru is in disbelief at the lack of complain or rudeness, and another part is delighted. Perhaps this following days that they’ll stay in this galaxy.

“It’ll be a pleasure working with you Oikawa-sama,” Hinata says in a soft voice.

“Likewise, Hinata-kun,” Tooru tells him. He won’t decide anything yet. For all Tooru knows, Hinata might just be doing it for show. Maybe, once it’s just the two of them, his real attitude will come out.

“So let me present each of the planets and deities that make up this system.” Hinata says, gesturing to the other deities in the room. Tooru watches him as he enthusiastically introduces everyone. All the other deities show no sign of discomfort or dislike towards Hinata, which also surprises Tooru. For now, Hinata Shouyou is a mystery he can’t quite comprehend.

\---

Once Iwaizumi has left with the other deities, it’s just Hinata and Tooru standing in the room. Hinata turns to look at Tooru and offers him a small smile, looking almost shy. Tooru guesses it has to with the fact that Hinata has probably never gone through an assessment, considering how young this galaxy seems to be.

“Hinata-kun, is this your first assessment?” Tooru asks softly, to which Hinata nods. It’s oddly endearing, to see someone so humble despite the fact that they hold so much power. “so basically what we’ll do is see whether the sun itself is running well, its remaining lifespan and function. I’m also obliged to run some sort of questionnaire for you, okay?”

Shouyou giggles and nods, “then if you please could follow me, Oikawa-sama.”

Tooru finds out that Hinata is nothing like any other Solar deity he has ever met. He runs the system smoothly, being stern when is necessary, but kind and compassionate. Once his assessment is over, Hinata shows Tooru around the galaxy, even though he doesn’t have to. He takes Tooru to each stars, tells him tales about the galaxy, about the other deities and Tooru listens intently, completely enraptured by the other’s personality. Hinata is a sun, quite literally, a ball of light with a strong gravitational pull. And not once does Tooru feel the irritation that accompanies things like this. Hinata is genuine, he isn’t trying to gain Tooru’s favor or get on his good side, he’s so excited and enamored with what he does and he sucks people in.

Three days later, when Tooru and Iwaizumi leave, the former is feeling satisfied if not a little wistful. Iwaizumi looks at him from the side of the chariot with a curious glance that soon morphs into a knowing smirk.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Iwaizumi asks, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back, “we didn’t get to visit Earth though.”

Tooru hums distractedly, looking out to the fields of stars around them. Iwaizumi smiles and decides to leave it at that, not spoiling Tooru’s mood.

\---

_As a rule of the Celestial Valley, in order for deities to keep focus on their responsibilities, romance with any other being is strictly prohibited. If a deity breaks said rules, the consequences will be severe._

Long time ago, Oikawa Tooru fell in love with another deity. They were dashing, beautiful, and very loving. The deity loved him back fully, and although both knew the consequences of their romance, they decided to keep going. Little by little, the deity started losing strength, until one day Sawamura Daichi came to claim his life away. The pain Tooru went through during that period of time, for centuries to come was immeasurable. It didn’t matter his rank, Sugawara and Sawamura didn’t forgive. Tooru promised to himself that he wouldn’t allow that to happen again.

But Hinata Shouyou, Hinata with a smile rivaling his own sun, Hinata who had promised Tooru a visit on Earth when he left. Tooru has barely known him, yet somehow he feels like everything Tooru wants. He’s kind and caring and rules over his system with a kindness and determination he has never seen in the centuries he’s been alive.

So when he overhears Iwaizumi talking to Sugawara about going back to the Milky Way for a check up on Earth, Tooru jumps on the opportunity to go back. It takes some convincing and reassuring that ‘yes Iwa-chan, most of my duties are done’ (they aren’t) before the other concedes. Iwaizumi doesn’t question his motives, which Tooru is grateful for. He probably assumes that Tooru wants to visit Earth, which seems reasonable, considering how much both love shifting into human form.

When they reach the Milky Way, Hinata’s there, waiting with a bright smile on his face. He greets them both and guides Iwaizumi towards the council room where Yamaguchi is waiting. Once the door closes he turns to Tooru with a knowing look on his eyes.

“It’s good to see you again, Oikawa-sama,” Hinata tells him, he begins walking down the hallway with Oikawa right by his side, “may I ask what your purpose is for such a visit?”

Hinata halts right by the staircase and turns to Tooru with a raised eyebrow. Tooru is aware that the other knows why he’s here. Hinata just wants him to say it out. Normally Tooru wouldn’t, especially to a deity of a “lesser status”, but something about Hinata compels him to.

“Well you did promise me a visit to Earth, didn’t you?” Tooru tells him, offering Hinata a smile. The other gleams and without really thinking about it, he takes Tooru’s hand and starts walking down the stair. Tooru’s heart picks up, his face feeling a little warm. It’s such a casual gesture, but it’s also rare for someone to do that to him.

In order to pay a visit, they have to shift into their human form, shedding away any semblance of divinity they possess. Tooru discover that just like his true form, Hinata is beautiful as a human. His hair is the same orange color, but his skin is tan now, sun kissed with light freckles covering it. Tooru has always been confident about his looks, but Hinata does it so effortlessly.

Hinata takes them to a country called Japan, where he claims they’re more worshipped. Every place of it is incredible, this human civilization isn’t as advanced as other Tooru has visited, but he can’t deny there’s some beauty in the traditional things they hold to. Hinata acts so deliberate with him, reaching for his hand to drag him somewhere, pressing himself against Tooru. It drives the other crazy because he doesn’t know how to handle it.

Hinata treats Tooru not like a deity of a high order, but like an acquaintance, perhaps even a friend. Throughout his whole life as a deity, the only people who treated him like that were Iwaizumi and sometimes Ushijima. Tooru wants more of it, more of Hinata’s natural attraction and comfort around people. It’s terrifying, but Tooru can’t help it, not when he’s been shying away from it for long.

Later, Hinata takes Oikawa out to an open field. It’s isolated, no other human on sight. Hinata shifts back into his divine form. Tooru follows him reluctantly, but shifts back into his own.

“Don’t worry, Yamaguchi made this place a safe bubble for us deities,” Hinata explains, as if sensing Tooru’s distrust. It takes Tooru a moment to place Yamaguchi Tadashi as the, Chikyuu no Ko. He nods towards Hinata, “no human can come in.”

Hinata walks to the edge of the cliff ahead of them and takes a sit. Tooru joins him shortly after, the cliff offers a nice view of the sea and the starry sky, all of Tooru’s creations glowing bright and proud. Hinata leans to the side and resting his head on Tooru’s shoulder. It’s so unexpected, he has to hold himself back from jumping and startling Hinata.

“You are amazing, you know,” Hinata whispers, sounding genuine. Tooru turns to look at Hinata and finds him looking at the sky, “all of these stars, the night sky is this beautiful because of you.”

Tooru gulps and takes a deep breath. He’s used to praise; he works hard for it. but there’s something about listening it from Hinata that makes him want to work even harder for it.

“Hinata-kun, want me to show you something?” Tooru asks the other. Hinata looks at him curious and nods prompting Tooru to stand up, “we have to go back though.”

“Oh okay, let’s go,” Hinata agrees, standing up too. He takes them both back to the temple except instead of going in, Tooru walks off to one of the gardens, “Oikawa-sama?”

Tooru ignores him and extend his arms out and clasps his hands together. Hinata stares from afar, deciding not to interrupt the other. Tooru closes his eyes and focuses his strength on his hand. Little by little, as he begins to pull them apart a small glowing ball emerges from within. Hinata watches with amazement in his eyes as it grows the more Tooru separates his hands. Tooru claps his hands together and brings them close to his lips, when he opens them and blows thousand particles of stardust emerge. They fly to where Hinata is standing, rounding him a few times. The other giggles in delight and follows them through, trying to catch a few with his fingers. The finally fly and disperse into the sky.

Tooru doesn’t know what pushes him to do it, perhaps seeing Hinata’s awestruck face or something else, but he crosses the space between them and takes the other’s face between his hands. Hinata’s eye widen and Tooru freezes. He knows he can’t do it, he doesn’t want the past to repeat itself, not to this beautiful deity in front of him. He hopes Hinata pulls away, pushes him and respectfully declines, except he doesn’t do that. He leans in and brushes his lips against the corner of Tooru’s lip, the slightest of kisses. He then places a soft kiss on Tooru’s lips and pulls away, smiling up at Tooru.

“We still have a long way to go Oikawa-sama,” he whispers pulling away. He takes Tooru’s hands and begins guiding him back to the temple.

Hinata probably doesn’t know about the rules, or doesn’t care about the consequences. Tooru knows the reasonable thing to do is to stop, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try to see what Hinata Shouyou has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Kudos, comments and shares are very appreciated.
> 
> Also, for obvious reasons I won't be doing day 3, so I'll see you guys again for day 4 hopefully! ＼(￣▽￣)／


End file.
